Escape!
by NightSkyFlight
Summary: a princess on her journey to freedom, hey, it includes a love triangle!...Please read and review!
1. Her Prison

Disclaimer: I'm sure you read this before.not mine  
  
Author's note: Yes I know this is short, but I figure if I keep it short, I can update more often. Please review and tell me what you think, good and bad.  
  
The walls of the room were all too familiar. They seemed to have bled into a picture, one she was force to stare at at all times. While the room was decadent, with a beautiful four-poster bed, plush chairs and the art of famous painters, she longed to leave the confines of her furnished cell. "Ava!"  
Her name bellowed throughout the castle, echoing as it collided against the walls and ceiling. She assumed her father wanted her presence, and he always got what he wished. Ava glanced into the mirror, knowing full well she needed to appear flawless for the man who helped in her conception. She tidied her hair and perfected her slight use of makeup. The made the trek across the castle to find her father. She found him where she had assumed he would be, upon his throne. The man never swayed from his constant need to feel powerful. She was nothing like him. While she was in line for that same throne herself, she rarely even mentions that fact that she was a princess. Her crown along with her other expensive belongs remained in her closet.collecting dust.  
"Good day Ava"  
Her father waved his hand in a motion requesting she approach him.  
"Did you plan on removing yourself from that blasted room of yours any time soon?"  
She plastered her frequently used, yet brilliant smile on her flawless face.  
"Of course father dearest, I shall roam the castle until I retire this eve."  
Her father smiled his conceited smiled and waved her along.  
"Wonderful"  
Ava removed herself as quickly as possible and continued her round of the house, mumbling and cursing under her breath.  
Wretched man, what does he expect me to do, I have read nearly every book this castle has to offer. He requests that I act normal and like a princess, but how can I do such a thing when I have not a friend to converse with, or a talent to run with, or even a breath of fresh air.  
  
She did have one thing though, memories, magical ones, of her life before the death of her mother. She would ride horses throughout the royal garden and swim in the pond. She would take carriage rides around the countryside and attend balls and drink tea. Her mother Gabriella taught her everything she had come to love, like the precise application of makeup to literature and horses. Every morning before breakfast she would sit with her mother and watch her apply the paints to her face, memorizing every movement and color. She wished to ride again and wear a gown, but most of all she wished to leave her stone confinements.  
Escape  
The one word that plagued her brain since her father set down the laws she was to abide by. She had been pent up since she was 14 and the jail time was quickly approaching 10 years. Plans drifted through her mind, but courage was what she lacked. She glanced to her right and saw the portrait of her mother the hung right above the bookcase, looking into her mothers piercing green eyes she said,  
"Mother, I will ride again!" 


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this every time...no, I don't own anything people. Okay on with the story.  
  
Sorry it took so long, I was out of town.lots to come!  
  
Note: I have actually decided to do something a bit interesting, instead of making you wait and wait for a new chapter, I'm actually going to post little section by section. That was you get a taste each day. If you would prefer I wait until I have whole chapters, just post and I will start posting longer sections less frequently. But this way I can be a day ahead and always have something if I don't have time to write.  
  
After much thought, Ava discovered there was only one exit available to her, the window. About six stories up, a jump wouldn't do, unless she wished to end her life. With the door locked she began to tie every drape and sheet she had in her room together. Cloaked to hide her identity (while most would no recognize her after 10 years of growth), she descended down the castle wall. The fresh air felt marvelous. When she reached the ground she sprinted over to hide from the patrolling guard. With tremendous amounts of caution and effort you managed to half walk and half crawl her way to the goal, the stables. She saddled and mounted the horse her father preferred to ride, a black mare (fun fact: black horses just really dark brown) and galloped through the forest surrounding her home. She felt alive for the first time since the death of the queen. With nothing but the clothes on her back and a sack of gold she rode of into the night. 


	3. The City

Disclaimer: Same as last time  
  
Just got bored and thought I would add some more  
  
She could hardly recall what the surrounding city looked like, but seeing it again brought tears to her eyes. She could almost see her mother's hair flowing in the wind before her. The sun was rising and she pulled her cloak around her, while no one had seen her for over 10 years, she was still uneasy about being in public or being spotted by an associate of the king. She dismounted and walked through the market place with her horse in wake (she named him Merlin). The smell of fresh bread and cut fruit invaded her senses and brought her too life, she no was sure of it, her place was not in the castle but out in the world. She watched wide-eyed as the people, her people, conversed, there was laughter and music and everything she imagined the outside world would be. She was amazed that her father believed he could run an effective government and not even converse with or view the people her ruled over. That was something she knew she would always have to keep close to her heart when she claimed the throne ..the will of the people. Her stroll can to an abrupt stop with she spotted the one man that would actually recognize her. It was her father's close friend and French advisor Pierre Delocre. Twenty men, who she assumed her given the task of returning her, surrounded him. In a flash of panic Ava slipped into the first door she found. As she turned, a glass smashed to the right of her head. She shook the broken particles off her hood and looked around for the scoundrel who dared to throw a glass in her direction. "Sorry Luv, wasn't aimin' for ya" 


	4. Her Find

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
See, I'm doing this everyday, please review.I love getting the little emails!!  
  
"Sorry love, wasn't aimin' for ya" Ava stared at the drunken man accusingly, "I see no one else standing near me.love" Her mockery went right over the man's head, and he just smiled assuming she was attracted to him.  
The man kept on staring," Are ya triplets?, wow, nice trick you have there speaking all at the same time..wow" He kept wobbling as most drunks do.  
"Sir, exactly how many have you had to drink, because I can assure you I have no sisters" He just stared at her questioningly, as if you say."Duh." "Oh, well then" After that short statement he stumbled a few steps and finally passed out, landing with a painful sounding thud on the wooden floor.  
  
Ava examined the man lying at her feet.it couldn't be.She reached for his arm and pull away his loose sleeve. She found exactly what she had been hoping to find, her one-way ticket out. A small tattoo of her newly proclaimed favorite bird, the sparrow.  
  
That's all for now folks, I had work tonight, so not a whole lot of time, but I have lots lots more to come!!!! Maybe ill do a double post tomorrow! Please review!!! If I get like..4 I do a huge chapter.but getting nothing isn't too encouraging! Thank you soo much to the people that did write me! 


	5. Passed out

Disclaimer: Still not mine.except plot and things to that nature.  
  
Thank you to the few that actually reviewed, if I get a total of 20 I will do a HUGE update. But until then I will just give you this..  
  
While her key to escape was sleeping on the floor, Ava had nothing else to do but sit and wait. She examined the room she had ducked into in her moment of fear. It was a pup of some sort, not the respectable type. It was dirty, and smoky, not a place where anyone royal would dwell. Luck was with her, or maybe even fate. Her mother wanted her free and the lord was assisting her efforts.  
She glanced down to the floor, examining her ticket out, Captain Jack Sparrow. It was visible that the man was a pirate. His hair was long and dreaded, and his clothing was covered in dirt and smelled of the sea. The beads in his hair rested on the floor as he slept off his consumed alcohol. Ava figured he would be asleep for some time, so he requested a room from the pup (many European pups have several rooms for rent). She paid the man from her sack of coins and handed him several extra pieces to assist he in the task of getting her "brother" to the room.  
Jack glanced around, his eyes and mind still blurred from his slumber. Luckily he got away without a headache, maybe I'm finally getting prone to this stuff! He shook himself slightly in an effort to clear his mind and realized he had no idea where he was. What the..  
"Nice to see you sobered up"  
  
Thank you to my only two fans  
  
NightlySparks and SpicyHollyElf 


	6. The Accord

Disclaimer: yup.same as last time  
  
Thanks again to all that reviewed.we have some new ones. I'm sorry to say that I have new classes started tomorrow so I am not sure I will be able to update as often, the reason being that I usually wrote in class, and I'm not sure if I will be able to get away with that..  
  
And on with the chapter  
  
"Nice to see you have sobered up," she turned herself in the seat she was sitting in, to face jack. "Yes, it seems that I have consumed my limit" Jack grinned wide, feeling a slight bit embarrassed. He stared at the woman in front of him, he could only make out the shape her face and the location of her mouth, she was still covered by her cloak. Ava looked him straight into her eyes, feeling a new sense of ambition and power, "Alright, I will just get to the point, I am not acquainted with you, nor you with me, and if we can keep that relationship, I do believe my offer will entice o man of your..status" Jack listened and the tone this woman used, proved her to be serious.  
"I'm still listening, Love" Jack motioned for her to continue. She paused for a moment and thought through exactly what she wanted to say, and jack watched her intently wondering why she acted as she did, she felt the need to be so in power and eliminate feeling from her words. "I will pay you for passage onto your ship, nothing else, I care not where you travel to or for your attention. I wish not for a cabin or food, I shall take care of myself in such a case" Jack just stared at her for a moment what is she thinking! "I'm a pirate, lass" "Yes I am aware of that Mr. Sparrow, so do we have an accord?" she threw a sack of coins into his lap. He could tell by the jingle that there was plenty. Jack pondered her request for momentarily. "You realize that this isn't safe, and you might have to protect yourself" Ava nodded  
"I have no responsibility to you?" Ava nodded again "None, Captain"  
  
"Well then Ms." Ava thought fast, if he knew my last name, there would be questions, and I can't deal with questions."Winston"  
Well then Ms. Winston, Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, we will depart tonight at sunset" 


	7. Rendezvous

Hey sorry it has taken me a while, but I normally write in school, and I have actually had to work.so.. Thank you to everyone (the few) that review, it really means the world to me.  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine  
  
The sky was filled with vibrant colors ranging from a fire red to an amethyst purple. The clouds were tumbling through the sky and the sun was nearing the horizon. The sight was truly beautiful, with the sea giving off hues of orange from the setting star. Ava stood at the docks waiting, in the exactly place she was directed to by Captain Sparrow. The dawn rendezvous was something she thought a person could only imagine, with the scenery and the past occurrences, it was almost a fairy tale, magic. She gazed towards the sea, in hopes she would not be let down and forgotten. She had stayed in the pub the remainder of her time in town, and somehow managed to steer clear of anyone that would be capable of reporting her whereabouts. She was excited, her senses were all alive, she could taste, hear, see, touch, and smell freedom. While he fears had yet to set in, she very aware that any minute her brains would begin to question her heart.  
Over the next couple of minutes she continuously scanned the waters, finally catching site of a small rowboat approaching the pier. But the man within was not who she had been expecting. This man was a bit..rounder..then the lean captain she had become acquainted with. He rowed the boat steadily, with his lips moving rapidly creating words inaudible to Ava. When he got closer she was able to make out several of the mumblings and tried to string them together. All she could make up was "blasted women, bad luck, asking for trouble."  
  
A/N Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed  
  
Nightlysparks: You are seriously the $#@%! Thanks for rocking the review line!  
  
SpicyHollyelf: Updating everyday was a lot easier when I wrote in Calculus class, now I am have trouble finding time since I changed classes!!!! I can't write in PE!!! I will make it work though!  
  
Migya: Hurrying!  
  
Irishbabi6: Honestly I hate cliffhangers too, and I don't even think I notice I write with them, I just start and stop with the time I have...but, if I didn't use cliffhangers, why would people keep looking for updates???  
  
Lexa Pendragon: Thanks for reviewing! 


	8. The Crew

Hey, I think I found a way to write during the day again!!!!!! So updating should be easier! I can't thank anyone for the reviews, because well.I haven received any! "Tearing up"  
  
A short boat ride was one thing but arriving to the enormous ship was something entirely different. Panic plagued the young princess, and sweat began to stream down her face like tears. She had been fine with Jack, and the man she came to know as Gibbs, but facing a whole crew of pirates, she just hadn't thought of that. She honestly hadn't been around more then 3 men her entire life. The only thought that brought her comfort was recalling the stories she had heard of Captain Sparrow and his crew. They weren't nearly as bad as some others the generals discussed. They were known to take everything, but harming people wasn't in their nature, that is after Jack took his ship back from Barbossa. Those years had been ones of fear for anyone in a port or boat. He was to the seas as Voldemort was to the magical world (PLUG!). Her fears ceased a bit when she spotted an oddly calming face, Jack's face. She caught herself smiling, their eyes met and Jack return her smile with a small wink. After reaching the deck of the ship she was met with the glares of the entire crew. "Exactly what I was fearing," she thought "Oh lord, of lord.."  
  
"Gentlemen, M'lady" Jack made eye contact with Ava. He had gotten used to addressing the women ever since Ana Maria had joined his crew, she had left them some time ago. "I would like to introduce you all to Ms. Watson" In saying that he realized that he had yet to learn her first name. The glances never shift from poor Ava, even as the Captain spoke. "She is a temporary passenger on the ship." Through the duration of Jack's speech she kept scanning the faces from somewhere, anywhere to look. What she found was a pair of bright green eyes quite similar to her own. The man to which they belonged to was to say the very least good looking. She kept eye contact with him for what seems like forever. He was gorgeous, she thought. Nothing like the princes she was forced to court. He was dark from the sun, muscular yet defined from the labor of the sea, and had hair that had been dyed from the sun to a golden brown. HE look as if the ocean it self had spat him out. She could nearly smell him in her reverie, salt, sweat and a hint of rum, a smile crept on her face. "And that men, is the deal with this Lass here." Jack finished and glanced over at his passenger, noticing she was completely in a daze. "Ms." He tried once "Ms" a second time, no answer. "Ms. Watson, if you are to sail on me ship with me crew, you will be under my orders." Jack almost bellowed, tried of being ignored on his own ship. Ava jumped. "Yes sir, sorry sir," she answered so quickly it jumbled into one word. Captain, Captain! Jack fought not to correct her. "Did you hear anything I just said, Mate?" Jack asked knowing the answer. He didn't know why seeing her locking eyes with Mav bothered him. "Of course Captain" Jack noted her correction. " Well then, all you scallywags back to work!" Ava noted that he was truly impressive when he got into Captain mode. Everything changed, his posture, voice, and expressions. She was then tapped slightly from behind. She turned around and saw the face she had been so fixated on. "Hello Ms. Watson, I'm Maverick, but most call me Mav."  
  
Ava smiled, "this won't be too bad," she thought. "Nice to meet your acquaintance Maverick." Ava properly stuck out her hand and he impressed her by placing a small kiss on her fingertips. "And I was only expecting a handshake!" she thought feeling all tingly inside. "Well Mav, I shall see you around" And with that she went to find Jack. The same man that had been watching her. 


End file.
